Mais Forte que Sangue
by carolraven
Summary: Essa estória é sobre a primeira missão dos monges xiaolin após Raimundo se tornar líder. O que eles não esperavam é que essa missão poderia correr o risco de ser a última e terminará na reviravolta de de acontecimentos e revelações de sentimentos novos.


Mais um dia comum no templo xiaolin. Todos continuavam com seus treinos como de costume. Mestre Fung havia mandado que os escolhidos se dividissem em pares para treinar habilidades de batalha entre si. Raimundo lutava contra Kimiko e Omi contra o Clay.

Então Omi resmunga:

- Ainda estou surpreso de Raimundo ter sido escolhido para líder.

Raimundo ouve e zomba:

- Está com inveja, pouca telha?

Omi:

- Não! Já aceitei bem isso! Acho que o mestre Fung fez uma escolha sábia, mas não deixo de ficar surpreso. Afinal, você foi o único de nós que já esteve no lado Heylin por vontade própria.

Raimundo:

- Será que você nunca vai esquecer aquilo?

Kimiko:

- Não se preocupa Raimundo. O Omi apenas está com inveja por que ele queria ser o líder.

Omi:

- Não estou com inveja!

Clay:

- Não é o que parece, baixinho.

Omi:

- Lógico que faria muito mais sentido se eu tivesse sido o escolhido!

Raimundo:

- Claro. Porque você é incrível.

Omi:

- Exatamente.

Raimundo:

- Olha Omi, eu sei o quanto você queria ser o líder, mas você não é! Me desculpe se eu fui o escolhido, mas eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso. Só porque eu sou o líder, não quer dizer nada! Nós ainda somos todos parceiros! Estou certo?

Kimiko:

- É Omi. Não precisa ficar com inveja dele. Ele continua o velho Raimundo e nada vai mudar.

Omi:

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM INVEJA! Eu só... Queria ser o líder.

Raimundo aproxima-se do Omi:

- Que tal assim? Você vai ser o nosso segundo líder!

Omi:

- Segundo líder?

Raimundo:

- É! Se algo acontecer comigo ou eu não puder mais continuar como líder, você será o novo líder. Eu confio em você para isso.

Omi sorri:

- Claro! Acho que eu sou mesmo a melhor opção para este cargo, levando em conta as outras opções, acho que você fez uma escolha sábia Raimundo.

Kimiko sorri:

- Ai está. O velho Omi de volta.

Clay:

- Agora que estamos resolvidos, que tal irmos fazer um lanche?

Kimiko:

- Acho uma boa idéia.

Nesse momento Dojo aparece alertando sobre um Shen Gong Wu inesperado:

- Crianças! Um novo Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko:

- Achei que não tivessem mais Shen Gong Wus para se revelarem.

Dojo:

- Na verdade eu não me lembrava deste, mas ele é muito importante! Talvez um dos mais importantes que já se revelou!

Clay:

- Eita diacho! Que Shen Gong Wu é esse então?

Dojo:

- A tiara da mente. Quem a estiver usando pode controlar a mente de qualquer pessoa que o usuário escolher.

Omi:

- É um Shen Gong Wu muito perigoso.

Raimundo:

- Como você pôde se esquecer de um Shen Gong Wu tão importante?

Dojo:

- Ah... Eu sou um dragão de mais de 1.000 anos. Não dá pra lembrar de tudo!

Clay:

- Ah, não é tão perigoso assim.

Dojo:

- O que?

Clay:

- Pense bem, é só não olhar para a tiara quando alguém a estiver usando.

Kimiko:

- Não acho que isso vá adiantar muito.

Raimundo:

- Podemos parar com esse papo e irmos logo? Se não nos apressarmos, os caras maus vão chegar ao Shen Gong Wu antes da gente.

Dojo fica grande:

- O garoto tem razão! Vamos nessa.

Então os guerreiros partem. Aproveitando sua saída, Hanibal Bean entran o cofre dos Shen Gong Wus para roubar os Shen Gong Wus do templo.

A caminho do novo Shen Gong Wu...

Raimundo:

- Certo. Temos que conseguir esse Shen Gong Wu. Ele pode mudar tudo.

Kimiko:

- Imagine só se esse Shen Gong Wu cair nas mãos do mal. Nós seriamos controlados e poderiam fazer o que quisessem conosco!

Clay:

- Prefiro nem imaginar.

Omi:

- Então temos que vencer. Para não permitir que isso aconteça.

Dojo:

- Estamos quase chegando crianças. É logo ali naquelas montanhas.

Raimundo:

- Todo mundo está pronto?

Todos:

- Sim.

Eles chegam ao local e se deparam com Wuya e Chase Young já tomando posse da tiara da mente.

Kimiko:

- Chase Young e Wuya?

Wuya:

- Pois é. Resolvemos nossas diferenças e decidimos nos unir…

Chase Young:

- Para o mal.

Omi:

- O mal nunca vencerá o bem! Pois o bem é mais forte e sempre vencerá!

Wuya boceja:

- Que papinho chato.

Raimundo:

- Vamos ao ataque! Não deixem que eles fujam com o Shen Gong Wu!

Wuya põe a tiara:

- Eu acho que não!

Então, Wuya começa a controlar os movimentos da Kimiko e a põe para lutar contra seus amigos.

Omi:

- Kimiko? O que está fazendo?

Kimiko:

- O que está acontecendo? Eu não posso controlar meu corpo!

Raimundo:

- Não machuquem a Kimiko! Ela está sendo controlada!

Kimiko:

- Você acha que eu sou tão frágil assim?

Raimundo:

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Clay:

- Acho que a gente é que deve se preocupar em não se machucar e não o contrário.

Raimundo:

- Mantenham a Kimiko ocupada! Vou tirar a tiara da Wuya!

Raimundo pula na direção da Wuya para lutar contra ela, mas Chase o impede e começa a lutar com ele.

Raimundo:

- Sai da frente! Eu tenho que ajudar meus amigos!

Chase:

- Não acho que seja possível, jovem dragão.

Raimundo usa a espada de nébula e seu elemento vento para derrubar Chase:

- Isso é o que vamos ver!

Clay consegue imobilizar a Kimiko usando a torção de lótus e Omi segue para ajudar Raimundo. Então Wuia começa a controlá-lo para lutar com o Raimundo. Chase retorna e junta-se ao Omi contra o Raimundo.

Omi:

- Raimundo! Me desculpe! Eu não consigo me controlar!

Raimundo:

- Tudo bem Omi! Não é culpa sua.

Kimiko estava fora do controle da Wuya:

- Clay. Eu já posso controlar meu corpo.

Clay solta Kimiko:

- Que bom, mas por que a Wuya te soltou?

Dojo:

- Ah... A pessoa que usa a tiara da mente só pode controlar uma pessoa por vez. Acho que eu esqueci de mencionar esse pequeno detalhe.

Kimiko:

- Pequeno?

Clay:

- Vamos ajudar os nossos amigos!

Kimiko:

- Certo!

Então Habinal pula da sua ave para o ombro da Wuya.

Hanibal:

- Trouxe um presentinho.

Wuya:

- Ora, Hanibal... Que gentil da sua parte.

Kimiko:

- O Hanibal também está com vocês?

Wuya:

- Nos juntamos a ele por uma causa maior. Nada pessoal, apenas queremos nos livrar de um pequeno empecilho.

Kimiko:

- Pequeno empecilho?

Hanibal usa o Rubi de Ramisés e atira Omi contra a Kimiko e o Clay:

- Vamos logo ao que interessa!

Raimundo:

- O que vocês estão tramando?

Chase imobiliza o Raimundo:

- Logo você irá saber.

Raimundo tenta se livrar:

- Me larga! O que você tá fazendo? Me larga!

Wuya usa a tiara para controlar o Raimundo:

- Agora você vai fazer o que eu lhe mandar.

Chase solta o Raimundo e ele permanece parado.

Dojo:

- Ahh... Eu mencionei que a tiara da mente não controla só o corpo de quem é controlado?

Kimiko:

- Acho que você esqueceu de nos dizer... DE NOVO!

Dojo:

- Se combinada com o búzio leitor de mentes, a tiara da mente pode controlar a mente da pessoa controlada.

Omi:

- Por sorte eles não tem o búzio leitor de mente, que está muito bem guardado no nosso cofre.

Hanibal mostra o búzio leitor de mente que ele roubou do templo:

- Você quer dizer esse búzio leitor de mente?

Omi:

- É! Esse aí! Espera! Você roubou nossos Shen Gong Wu?

Hanibal:

- Não foi uma tarefa tão difícil com o cofre desprotegido.

Dojo:

- Eu vivo falando para o mestre Fung colocar uma tranca naquele negócio!

Wuya segura o búzio leitor de mente e combina seu poder com o da tiara da mente:

- Tiara da mente! Búzio Leitor de mente!

Raimundo cai de joelhos no chão:

- AAAHHHH! SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Kimiko se aproxima do Raimundo:

- Raimundo! Aguente firme!

Clay ataca Chase:

- Ah malditos!

Chase:

- Hahaha! É inútil tentar resistir! Logo a mente dele será nossa!

Kimiko abraça do Raimundo:

- Por favor Raimundo! Reaja! Eu... Nós precisamos de você!

Hanibal:

- Que tocante. Sem seu líder, os guerreiros xiaolin estão com sua confiança abalada.

Omi pula na direção do Hanibal e da Wuya para atacá-los, mas ele o joga em cima do Clay com o Rubi de Ramisés:

- Hahaha! Não adianta lutar, carequinha!

Wuya:

- Acho que está na hora da parte final do nosso plano. Não acha Hanibal?

Hanibal joga o yoyo Ying para o Raimundo e ele o pega:

- Ah... Não!

Wuya:

- Agora use-o, Raimundo! Use o yoyo Ying!

Kimiko tenta impedir o Raimundo:

- Não Raimundo! Se você usá-lo vai ficar do mal!

Raimundo empurra Kimiko e ela cai para trás, soltando o Raimundo:

- De-Desculpe... Eu não consigo me controlar.

Então Raimundo usa o yoyo Ying e vai ao mundo Ying Yang. Ao sair de lá, ele volta com seu chi trocado e ao lado da Wuya e do Hanibal.

Wuya:

- HAHAHA! Agora o Raimundo é nosso!

Chase pula para o lado do Raimundo, Hanibal e Wuya:

- Foi bom brincar com vocês, jovens monges, mas é chegada a hora de irmos.

Então Chase, Hanibal, Wuya e Raimundo vão embora. Deixando os monges xiaolin boquiabertos.

Clay:

- Por essa eu não esperava.

Omi:

- Eles levaram o Raimundo e não pudemos fazer nada para impedir.

Kimiko estava com uma expressão triste em seu rosto:

- Vamos para o templo. Temos que checar quais She Gong Wus ainda temos.

Omi:

- Kimiko... Você está bem?

Clay põe a mão sobre o ombro do Omi:

- Deixe ela pequenino.

Dojo muda de forma:

- Vamos crianças. Temos que contar o que houve para o mestre Fung.

De volta ao templo, os guerreiros explicam o ocorrido ao mestre Fung.

Mestre Fung:

- É mesmo um contratempo lastimável.

Cley:

- Acabei de checar os Shen Gong Wu... Eles levaram o yoyo Ying e o yoyo Yang, o Rubi de Ramisés, o Búzio leitor de mentes e a espada de nébula que estava com o Raimundo.

Mestre Fung:

- Isso é mal.

Dojo:

- Mal? Isso é terrível!

Mestre Fung:

- É, mas acima de tudo. Temos que manter a calma. Creio que Raimundo tenha eleito um substituto caso algo assim acontecesse. Não é?

Kimiko:

- Ele tinha dito que o Omi ficaria no lugar dele.

Omi:

- Então era isso que significava ser o segundo líder...

Dojo:

- Olhe pelo lado bom Omi... Você queria tanto ser o líder. Agora você é!

Omi:

- De que adianta eu ser o líder se não pude proteger o Raimundo?

Cley:

- Calma Omi, nós vamos trazer o Raimundo de volta.

Kimiko:

- Para isso nós precisaríamos dos yoyos Ying e Yang.

Mestre Fung:

- Descansem jovens monges, eu sei que pensarão em algo.

Longe dali, no lar de Chase Young...

Chase:

- Agora que estamos com o líder deles, os dragões estão mais fracos que nunca.

Wuya:

- Só não entendi porque tivemos que voltar.

Chase:

- Será que você não entendeu meu plano?

Wuya:

- Poderia me refrescar a memória?

Chase:

- Fazermos Raimundo se juntar a nós e acabarmos com os monges xiaolin.

Wuya:

- Nós poderíamos tê-los eliminado lá mesmo.

Hanibal:

- Mas aí não teríamos a vantagem do elemento surpresa! Hahahah!

Raimundo:

- Estou pronto para agir.

Chase:

- Logo os monges xiaolin não passarão de história.

No templo...

Kimiko estava tendo um pesadelo. Nele ela estava conversando com o Raimundo.

Kimiko:

- Raimundo. Volte para nós! Precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você...

Raimundo:

- Não posso...

Kimiko:

- Claro que pode! Você é um de nós!

Raimundo:

- Não Kimiko. Agora eu pertenço ao lado Heylin.

Kimiko agarra Raimundo:

- Não Raimundo! Você é o nosso líder! Não vou deixar que se vá para o lado Heylin!

Raimundo se abaixa como se fosse beijar a Kimiko. Ela fica vermelha e fecha seus olhos. Quando ela abre seus olhos, ele estava na sua forma Yang ao lado da Wuya.

Raimundo ria:

- Adeus Kimiko! Hahaha!

Kimiko:

- Não Raimundo! Não vá! Eu...

Kimiko acorda:

- Foi tudo um pesadelo...

Kimiko anda até o quarto do Raimundo para confirmar se tudo havia sido um sonho ou não. Ela olha para a cama vazia dele.

Kimiko:

- Não foi um sonho... Ele realmente se foi.

Então Kimiko ouve um barulho e vai ver o que era. O barulho vinha da direção do cofre dos Shen Gong Wus. Kimiko corre para deter o invasor. Ao chegar lá, ela vê o Raimundo pegando vários Shen Gong Wus do cofre.

Kimiko tenta impedi-lo:

- Raimundo! Não faça isso!

Raimundo olha na direção da Kimiko com uma expressão de desprezo.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da Kimiko:

- Raimundo! Lembre-se de quem você é! Não se deixe controlar pelo mal! Volte para nós!

Raimundo se aproxima da Kimiko:

- Voltar? Kimiko... Eu pertenço ao lado Heylin agora.

Kimiko:

- Não... Você só está dizendo isso porque seu chi foi trocado!

Raimundo:

- E daí? Agora eu sou mal. E você não pode fazer nada sobre isso.

Kimiko enxuga as lágrimas:

- Não. Eu não posso, mas há algo que eu posso fazer.

Raimundo:

- Hã?

Kimiko se posiciona para lutar contra o Raimundo:

- Eu vou lutar com você! Eu não vou permitir que volte para o lado Heylin! Vou te manter aqui até que recuperemos o seu chi!

Raimundo:

- Bela tentativa, mas agora tenho que ir.

Raimundo usa as Jetbootsu para sair voando.

Kimiko:

- Não! Raimundo!

Rapidamente Kimiko pega a pipa long no cofre e segue o Raimundo.

Raimundo:

- Pare de me seguir! Você não é páreo para mim sozinha!

Kimiko:

- Não! Eu não quero te deixar ir de novo! Eu vou te deter!

Raimundo:

- Por que se importa tanto comigo?

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Porque...

Raimundo usa a espada de nébula para atacar a Kimiko:

- Toma isso!

Kimiko desvia:

- Não adianta Raimundo! Não vou desistir até você voltar ao templo comigo!

Raimundo sorri:

- Ahhh... Saquei.

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- O que?

Raimundo estava com um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto:

- Você gosta de mim!

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- O que? Gosto nada! Você é só um amigo como qualquer outro!

Raimundo para em frente à Kimiko:

- Então não vai se importar se eu...

Nesse momento Raimundo se aproxima da Kimiko para beijá-la.

Kimiko fica sem reação:

- O que você está fazendo?

Raimundo sorri:

- Te beijando.

Antes de beijar a Kimiko, Raimundo rouba a pipa long das mãos dela e ela cai em um lago no meio de um bosque.

Raimundo:

- Até mais Kimiko! Quem sabe da próxima não continuamos com aquele beijo? Hahaha!

Kimiko chorava de raiva no lago enquanto via o Raimundo indo embora após brincar com seus sentimentos. Ela sai do lago e caminha até o templo. Chegando lá, ela dá de frente com o mestre Fung, Clay, Omi e Dojo.

Omi:

- Kimiko! Onde você esteve? Alguém invadiu o cofre e roubou vários Shen Gong Wus!

Kimiko:

- Eu sei... Eu estava perseguindo ele.

Omi:

- E conseguiu recuperar algum?

Kimiko grita irritada:

- Parece que eu consegui recuperar algum?

Omi:

- Ah... Não. Na verdade, parece que você esteve dando um mergulho.

Kimiko:

- Eu não fiz isso por que quis tá bem? O Raimundo me...

Omi:  
>- O que?<p>

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Derrotou! É! Ele me derrotou e eu caí em um lago!

Mestre Fung:

- Ter o Raimundo como inimigo tornará nossa missão muito mais complicada. Temos que redobrar nossos cuidados.

Cley:

- E se ele voltar?

Kimiko:

- Então eu estarei pronta para chutar seu traseiro enganador!

Omi:

- Quando a Kimiko fica com raiva me dá medo.

Clay:

- A mim também, baixinho. A mim também.

Mestre Fung:

- Agora repousem jovens moges. Amanhã será um longo dia.

No covil do Chase...

Wuya abraça Raimundo:

- Bom trabalho, meu jovem.

Raimundo sorri:

- Apenas fiz meu trabalho.

Hanibal:

- Excelente. Agora temos todas as peças para reviver e controlar Mala Mala Jong.

Wuya:

- Exceto a capa de sombras.

Chase:

- É chegada a hora de invadir o templo xiaolin. Amanhã ao anoitecer invadiremos o templo e os monges não saberão o que os atingiu.

Raimundo:

- Eu prometo pegar a capa de sombras antes disso.

Chase:

- Muito bem. Depois dessa noite Raimundo, você não é apenas um aliado! Você ganhou um valor maior que isso. Considere-se parte da família. Filho.

Wuya:

- Não está falando sério. Está?

Chase:

- O Raimundo fez por merecer. E como uma família, temos que ficar unidos, não é Raimundo?

Raimundo:

- Sim, Chase.

Chase:

- Perfeito. Então jurará lealdade para mim?

Raimundo:

- Sim.

Wuya:

- Você já não fez isso com o carequinha? Lembra-se do que deu no final?

Chase:

- Sim, Wuya. Eu me lembro bem desse episódio, mas dessa vez faremos algo diferente.

Wuya sorri:

- Ah... Interessante.

Chase corta a mão do Raimundo e a sua e as junta, fazendo um pacto de sangue:

- Dessa vez não há como o juramento ser quebrado. A menos que ele morra.

Wuya:

- Hmmm... Gostei do seu estilo sombrio.

Chase:

- Raimundo. Repita comigo: Eu Raimundo...

Raimundo:

- Eu Raimundo...

Chase:

- Juro de agora em diante...

Raimundo:

- Juro de agora em diante...

Chase:

- Lealdade eterna a Chase Young, que a partir de hoje se tornará meu pai de sangue.

Raimundo:

- Lealdade eterna a Chase Young, que a partir de hoje se tornará meu pai de sangue.

As mãos de Chase e Raimundo começam a brilhar. A troca de sangue é efetuada, o pacto é selado e suas mãos se cicatrizam como se o corte nunca tivesse existido.

Chase sorri:

- A partir de hoje, pode me chamar de pai.

Raimundo:

- Sim, pai.

Hanibal:

- Que tocante. Podemos parar com essa melação agora?

Chase:

- Desculpe se isso lhe incomodou Hanibal, mas é necessário. Caso nossos amigos consigam trazer o Raimundo de volta ao normal, preciso me certificar de que ele não voltará a ser um monge xiaolin. Nunca mais.

Wuya:

- Cruel. É por isso que eu adoro esse seu estilo Chase.

Chase:

- Me poupe Wuya.

No templo Xiaolin...

Kimiko socava seu travesseiro:

- Espero nunca mais olhar para aquele maldito, enganador, safado!

Kimiko se cansa de bater no travesseiro e se deita agarrada a ele. Enquanto estava deitada, ela olhava para o teto e pensava:

- O Raimundo percebeu meus sentimentos e mesmo assim brincou com eles. Ele fez que ia... Me beijar... E me enganou! O pior de tudo é que não consigo tirar da minha cabeça aquele momento. Ele estava tão perto... Eu podia sentir seu cheiro. E-Eu...

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- No que eu estou pensando? Ele me enganou! É nosso inimigo! I-NI-MI-GO!

Omi vai para o quarto do Clay:

- Clay, o que se passa com a Kimiko? Por que ela está desse jeito?

Clay:

- Amiguinho, eu não entendi muito bem, mas é melhor fingir que não está ouvindo. A Kimiko está zangada demais.

Omi:

- Ela não se lembra que o Raimundo está agindo assim porque deixou seu chi bom no mundo Ying Yang?

Clay:

- Não sei, amiguinho. É melhor não nos metermos nos sentimentos da Kimiko. Deixa ela descansar que amanhã vai estar tudo bem.

Omi:

- Certo. Boa noite

Clay:

- Boa noite, baixinho.

Kimiko ouviu a conversa do Omi e do Clay e pensou sobre o assunto:

- É verdade... O Raimundo não está agindo assim porque quer. Aquele não é o Raimundo que eu conheço. Eu deveria me acalmar. Só estou preocupando aos outros e me estressando. Nós vamos conseguir trazer o Raimundo de volta. É só recuperarmos seu chi do bem que ele voltará ao normal.

Então Kimiko tem uma idéia. Ela pega seu celular e manda um mensagem para o celular do Raimundo o chamando para se encontrarem à sós em uma colina não muito longe do templo.

Horas depois, Kimiko chega até o local do encontro e não vê ninguém.

Kimiko:

- Eu sabia que ele não viria.

Então Raimundo aparece atrás da Kimiko:

- O que você quer?

Kimiko:

- Me desculpe Raimundo.

Raimundo fica confuso:

- O que?

Então Clay e Omi saem de trás de uma pedra.

Clay:

- Viemos te levar de volta para casa, parceiro.

Raimundo:

- Casa? Eu não pertenço mais a aquele templo de fracassados.

Kimiko:

- Não diga isso Raimundo! Só queremos te ajudar!

Raimundo:

- Eu não preciso de vocês! Eu sou o filho do Chase de agora em diante! Ele é tudo que preciso!

Clay:

- Chase? Parceiro, seu mal gosto é uma coisa triste!

Raimundo:

- Muito engraçado, mas se era só isso, vou indo.

Omi abraça o Raimundo:

- Desculpe, Raimundo.

Então Omi usa a Orbita de Tornami para congelar todo o corpo do Raimundo, com exceção da cabeça.

Raimundo:

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Meu pai vai acabar com vocês!

Omi:

- Chase Young não é seu pai Raimundo. Você é do Brasil, não se lembra?

Raimundo:

- A partir de hoje eu me tornei filho de sangue do Chase.

Kimiko:

- Filho de sangue?

Clay:

- Eita diaxo, acho que nosso amigo bateu com a cabeça muito forte.

Raimundo:

- Eu não bati com a cabeça coisa nenhuma! Eu fiz o pacto de sangue com o Chase! Agora eu e ele estaremos unidos para sempre! Como uma família!

Clay:

- É sério. Ele tá começando a me assustar.

Omi:

- Vamos levá-lo para o templo. O mestre Fung saberá o que fazer.

Chegando ao templo, Omi, Clay e Kimiko levam o Raimundo para ver o mestre Fung.

Omi:

- Mestre Fung! Conseguimos recuperar o Raimundo. Ele ainda continua mal, mas está preso.

Mestre Fung:

- Estou vendo. Muito bem jovens monges.

Raimundo:

- Me solta daqui velhote! Ou vocês enfrentarão a ira do meu pai!

Mestre Fung:

- Pai?

Clay:

- Ele tá birutinha! Acha que Chase Young é o pai dele e fica falando em um tal de pacto de sangue eterno.

Kimiko:

- Verdade. Ele passou o caminho todo falando sobre isso. O que isso quer dizer mestre Fung?

Mestre Fung:

- Quer dizer que o Raimundo agora pertence ao lado Heylin para sempre.

Todos:

- O que?

Kimiko:

- Mas nós ainda podemos recuperar o chi bom dele! Ele vai voltar a ser nosso líder! Não é?

Mestre Fung:

- Creio que não, minha criança. Esse pacto que o Raimundo fez com o Chase Young é ainda mais poderoso do que o que o Omi fez um dia.

Omi:

- Mais poderoso que o Juramento Xiaolin?

Mestre Fung:

- Sim. Este pacto não envolve apenas honra ou dever, mas a vida do Raimundo.

Kimiko:

- Como assim mestre Fung?

Mestre Fung:

- Se o Raimundo trair o Chase, ele morrerá.

Omi:

- Morrerá?

Clay:

- É só ele não lutar contra o Chase. Uai.

Mestre Fung:

- Não é tão simples. Se o Chase morrer, o Raimundo morre. O Chase tem controle total da vida do Raimundo agora. A partir do momento em que seu sangue se misturou com o do Raimundo, Chase Young e Raimundo se tornaram um só.

Kimiko:

- Essa não.

Omi:

- Mas mestre Fung, não existe nenhum meio de fazer Chase Young quebrar esse pacto? Nem com um duelo?

Mestre Fung:

- Temo que não, jovem monge.

Clay:

- Bem, com ou sem o Raimundo, temos uma missão. Vamos proteger esse mundo do mal e recuperar nossos Shen Gong Wus! Né não?

Kimiko:

- Isso aí! Depois que recuperarmos nossos Shen Gong Wus, achamos um jeito de trazer o Raimundo de volta ao normal!

Clay:

- Certo como o relógio do meu paizinho!

Kimiko:

- Certo, vamos fazer o seguinte. Omi e Clay, nós vamos usar a capa de sombras, a luva de jisaku e a esfera de yun. Nós vamos pegar nossos Shen Gong Wu de volta!

Omi:

- Certo! Vamos lá!

Dojo:

- Vamos nessa, crianças! Próxima parada: Covil de Chase Young!

Então Dojo muda de forma e o Omi e Clay montam nele.

Raimundo:

- Vocês não vão se sair bem dessa! Meu pai vai acabar com vocês antes que possam tocar nos Shen Gong Wus!

Então Kimiko vira-se para Raimundo:

- Nós vamos voltar. E quando voltarmos, estaremos com seu chi. Você vai voltar ao normal Raimundo. Pode acreditar.

Após dizer tais palavras, Kimiko monta no Dojo e os guerreiros xiaolin partem para o lar de Chase Youg. Chegando nas proximidades, Dojo pousa a uma distância que não possa ser visto por quem está na casa do Chase.

Dojo pousa e volta para sua forma miniatura:

- Certo, gente. Se passarmos daqui voando, pode ser perigoso.

Clay põe Dojo no ombro:

- Obrigada Dojo. Nós nos viramos daqui.

Dojo:

- Lembrem-se, temos que pegar nossos Shen Gong Wu sem sermos notados.

Omi:

- Entendido!

Então Kimiko, Omi, Dojo e Clay usam a capa de sombras e andam até chegar ao lar de Chase Young. Eles entra no lar e começam a procura pelos Shen Gong Wu. Eles procuram em várias salas, até que chegam a um quarto onde Hanibal e Wuya conversavam sobre o Chase e resolvem escutar.

Hanibal:

- O plano do Chase parece estar indo muito bem, não acha Wuya?

Wuya:

- Acho, hoje à noite nós finalmente eliminaremos aqueles moleques irritantes.

Hanibal:

- E depois, nos livramos do moleque e do Chase.

Wuya:

- Chase fez o pacto com o Raimundo para que ele morra, caso o Chase morra, mas ele não se lembrou que ele também morre, caso o Raimundo chegue a morrer.

Hanibal:

- Nos livramos do moleque e do Chase em uma tacada só! HAHAHA!

Dojo:

- Eles pretendem atacar o templo!

Omi:

- E matar o Raimundo!

Kimiko:

- Quietos. Se não eles podem nos ouvir.

Hanibal:

- Ouviu algo?

Wuya:

- Não, deve ter sido sua imaginação.

Hanibal:

- Temos que ter cuidado para que Chase não desconfie do nosso plano.

Então, Kimiko, Dojo, Clay e Omi seguem até outro quarto e encontram Chase divagando.

Chase:

- Wuya e Hanibal acham que não sei sobre seu planinho de matar o Raimundo para me eliminar, mas eles não perdem por esperar. Eu tenho uma surpresinha para eles.

Kimiko, Dojo, Omi e Clay ouvem isso e se apressam na busca de seus Shen Gong Wus. Então eles chegam até um baú vigiado por dois soldados do Chase.

Kimiko:

- Certo. Omi use o a esfera de yun para prendê-los.

Omi usa a esfera de yun e prende os dois soldados do Chase com um campo de força invisível:

- Pronto!

Dojo:

- Boa, Omi.

Kimiko abre o baú e vê que nele estavam apenas os yoyo Ying e Yang:

- E onde estão os outros Shen Gong Wus?

Nesse momento Chase aparece:

- Comigo.

Omi:

- Chase Young? Como nos descobriu?

Chase:

- Um passarinho me contou.

Então, Raimundo sai de trás de Chase Young.

Omi:

- Raimundo?

Kimiko:

- Como você conseguiu escapar?

Dojo:

- O que você fez com o mestre Fung?

Raimundo:

- Aquele velhote? Apenas dei uma liçãozinha que ele nunca irá esquecer.

Omi:

- Você machucou o mestre Fung? Isso eu não vou perdoar, Raimundo!

Raimundo:

- Como se eu ligasse.

Chase prepara-se para atacar:

- Preparem-se para seu fim, monges xiaolin!

Kimiko pega os dois yoyos:

- Omi, Clay! Vamos fugir!

Raimundo pula na direção da Kimiko:

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum!

Kimiko usa os yoyos Ying e Yang para abrir um portal para o mundo Ying Yang em frente ao Raimundo e joga um dos yoyos dentro do portal pelo outro lado. Antes que ele pudesse usar seus poderes de ar para desviar do portal, ele já havia o atravessado e passado para o mundo Ying Yang. Após Raimundo atravessá-lo, o portal para o mundo Ying Yang se fecha.

Dojo:

- Essa foi inesperada.

Então um portal do mundo Ying Yang se abre e Raimundo sai dele de volta ao normal.

Omi:

- O Raimundo voltou ao normal!

Raimundo:

- Que estranho...

Clay:

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu, parceiro?

Raimundo:

- Algumas coisas, está tudo muito confuso na minha mente.

Chase:

- Então suponho que se lembre do nosso pacto.

Raimundo:

- Infelizmente lembro, mas não espere que eu cumpra.

Chase:

- Você tem que cumprir, agora sua vida está em minha mãos.

Omi:

- Por que você quer tanto o Raimundo? Pensei que você quisesse que eu me juntasse a você? Não que isso vá acontecer um dia.

Chase:

- Admito que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado Omi, mas no momento o Raimundo é mais importante para meus propósitos

Raimundo:

- Que propósito?

Chase:

- Enfraquecer suas forças e derrotá-los de uma vez por todas!

Raimundo:

- Tem uma pequena falha no seu plano. Eu não sigo ordens suas!

Chase:

- Não preciso que me obedeça. Ter você fora de combate já me dá a vantagem que eu quero.

Raimundo:

- Você deve mesmo ter medo de apanhar de mim, pra se preocupar tanto em me deixar fora de combate.

Chase:

- Não é uma questão de medo, meu caro Raimundo, mas de desequilíbrio.

Raimundo:

- Com ou sem pacto eu to caindo fora daqui!

Omi:

- É! O Raimundo vai voltar com a gente!

Chase sorri:

- Essa não é uma escolha muito sábia.

Antes que Raimundo pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele sente como uma mão lhe enforcando e cai de joelhos no chão.

Kimiko:

- Raimundo! O que está acontecendo?

Raimundo:

- E-Eu... Não consigo respirar...

Omi ataca Chase:

- Chase Young! Pare de torturar meu amigo!

Chase:

- O único que pode fazer isso parar é o próprio Raimundo.

Omi:

- O que?

Kimiko:

- Raimundo... Aguenta firme!

Dojo:

- Aguenta firme, garoto!

Chase:

- Ele precisa cumprir o pacto. Enquanto ele não me aceitar como seu dono, ele sofrerá as conseqüências.

Raimundo:

- E-Eu prefiro morrer.

Clay:

- O que?

Kimiko:

- Não! Raimundo! Você não pode morrer!

Omi para de atacar Chase e vai para o lado do seu amigo:

- Raimundo! Aguente firme!

Dojo:

- Espera um pouco! Pelo que me lembro, nesse pacto, se o Raimundo morrer, você também morre! Você não pode matar o Raimundo também!

Chase:

- Não exatamente. Eu que propus o pacto. Então, se o Raimundo morrer por traição, eu continuarei vivo.

Kimiko:

- Raimundo, eu não queria dizer isso, mas você vai ter que cumprir seu trato com o Chase Young.

Raimundo estava ficando sem ar:

- Nunca!

Omi:

- Não seja tolo, Raimundo! Nós acharemos um meio de te libertar! Eu prometo.

Clay:

- É, mas pra isso você precisa estar vivo!

Raimundo toma uma decisão. Ele olha firme para Chase Young e diz:

- Está bem, Chase Young. Você ganhou! Eu te obedeço!

Chase:

- Pai.

Raimundo:

- O que?

Chase:

- Me chame de pai. Ou você irá morrer.

Kimiko:

- Não pode forçá-lo a te considerar o pai dele! E nem de chamá-lo assim!

Chase:

- Pois ele terá que fazê-lo se quiser viver.

Raimundo fecha seus olhos:

- Está bem! Pai!

Chase sorri:

- Fez uma sábia escolha, jovem monge.

Então, Raimundo sente o enforcamento parar e ele pode voltar a respirar.

Kimiko:

- Raimundo...

Raimundo levanta-se, mas olhava fixo para o chão com um olhar de tristeza. Ele estava com vergonha da sua atual situação.

Omi segura a mão do Raimundo:

- Não se preocupe, Raimundo. Eu vou voltar pra te buscar, como vocês fizeram por mim. Eu prometo.

Então, Omi, Kimiko e Clay sobem no Dojo em sua forma grande e voam para o templo.

Raimundo vira-se para Chase:

- Por que os deixou ir sem lutar?

Chase:

- Não há porquê apressar o que já está por vir, Raimundo.

Raimundo:

- Não pense que só porque eu resolvi não te trair, quer dizer que eu vou te ajudar a se livrar dos meus amigos. Eu ainda não te obedeço! Eu sou o guerreiro xiaolin do ar e quando eu me livrar desse pacto maldito eu vou chutar seu traseiro!

Chase sorri:

- Isso se você não resolver permanecer no lado Heylin antes.

Raimundo sai de perto do Chase:

- Vai sonhando.

No templo xiaolin, Omi, Kimiko, Clay e Dojo vão falar com o mestre Fung.

Mestre Fung:

- Como foi o plano no covil de Chase Young?

Clay:

- Não muito bem.

Omi:

- Mestre Fung, nós conseguimos fazer o Raimundo de volta ao normal graças ao plano, mas não conseguimos recuperar nossos Shen Gong Wus e nem cancelar o pacto que Raimundo fez com Chase Young.

Kimiko:

- Não sei mais o que podemos fazer.

Mestre Fung:

- Só por que as nuvens estão no céu, não quer dizer que o sol não esteja brilhando.

Dojo:

- Poderia traduzir, meu querido?

Mestre Fung:

- As respostas certas, vêm ao tempo certo. Não se preocupem. Agora, devemos nos preparar para esta noite.

Omi:

- O mestre Fung está certo. Temos que nos preparar para nos defender da invasão dessa noite.

Kimiko:

- Verdade! Chase Young, Wuya e Hanibal pretendem invadir o templo hoje à noite. Temos que estar preparados.

Clay:

- Vamos dar uma boa surra neles!

Omi:

- Só temos que ter cuidado para não por a vida do Raimundo em risco.

Kimiko:

- É só não matar Chase Young. Nós vamos apenas dar uma pequena surra nele.

A noite cai. Os monges se preparavam para defender-se do ataque Heylin que começaria a qualquer momento. Eles reuniram seus Shen Gong Wus para se defender e pretendiam lutar com todas as suas forças.

Kimiko:

- Certo, eu peguei o fatiador de sombras, a estrela hanabi e o pente de teia.

Omi:

- Eu peguei a Orbita de Tornami, a moeda dos mantídeos e a esfera de yun.

Clay:

- Eu peguei o dedo de ouro, a língua de saipin e o braço mikado.

Omi:

- Acho que estamos preparados.

Kimiko:

- Nós temos que estar.

Então, em meio à noite, uma pessoa vem andando sozinha a caminho do templo. Quando se aproxima mais a ponto de poder ser visto, Omi percebe que era o Raimundo e corre na direção dele.

Omi:

- Raimundo! Como você conseguiu escapar?

Kimiko:

- Omi! Não! Isso pode ser uma armadilha!

Então Omi para e o Raimundo se revela, na verdade, o Hanibal usando o Moby Morfo.

Hanibal ataca na forma de Raimundo:

- Você já era.

Omi usa a moeda dos mantídeos e desvia:

- Não dessa vez!

Então, por trás do Hanibal, aparecem Wuya, Chase e o verdadeiro Raimundo.

Raimundo vira-se para Chase:

- Não acredito que você me arrastou até aqui!

Chase:

- Achei que você gostaria de ver seus amigos uma última vez antes deles serem destruídos.

Raimundo:

- E quem garante que eu não vá te trair para proteger meus amigos?

Chase:

- Você não irá. Dá valor demais à sua vida para isso.

Raimundo fica em silêncio com uma cara de insatisfação.

Wuya começa a luta com a Kimiko e o Clay parte para cima do Hanibal.

Omi e Chase se encaram frente a frente.

Chase:

- Acho que essa será a nossa última luta, Omi.

Omi:

- Não conte com isso, Chase Young. Não vou desistir até você libertar o Raimundo.

Chase:

- Você é determinado, mas também é tolo. Você não pode fazer nada para ajudar o Raimundo, ele agora me pertence e não pode mais lutar ao seu lado.

Omi se lembra do que o mestre Fung havia dito:

- Só porque as nuvens estão no céu, não quer dizer que o sol não esteja brilhando.

Raimundo ouve aquilo e se enche de coragem:

- Obrigada Omi.

Chase:

- Lembre-se Raimundo, você não pode me trair. Ou vai morrer.

Raimundo sorri:

- Eu não vou trair você, eu vou proteger os meus amigos.

Chase fica surpreso:

- O que?

Então Raimundo entra na luta da Kimiko contra a Wuya e rouba a tiara da mente dela. Kimiko aproveita a chance e a prende com o pente de teia.

Kimiko:

- Eu não pedi para você me ajudar.

Raimundo:

- Eu sei, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

Wuya se solta das teias do pente de teia:

- Vocês acharam que só isso iria me impedir?

Raimundo põe a tiara da mente:

- Não, mas isso vai.

Então Raimundo controla Wuya para que ela lute contra Hanibal.

Clay:

- Eita! Que o Raimundo tá nos ajudando? Como?

Kimiko:

- Pelo visto enquanto ele não enfrentar diretamente Chase Youg, ele não está em perigo.

Chase:

- Então, você viu um jeito do Raimundo lutar a seu favor sem quebrar o pacto.

Omi:

- Não. O Raimundo viu. Eu apenas o ajudei a achá-lo.

Chase:

- Pena que, quando chegar a hora de me enfrentar, o Raimundo seja inútil.

Omi:

- Nós somos o suficiente para lhe dar com você!

Chase olha ao seu redor. Hanibal havia montado na ave Ying-Ying e fugido, Wuya estava sob o controle de Raimundo e Clay, Omi e Kimiko o cercaram.

Omi:

- Você perdeu, Chase Young. Livre o Raimundo ou sofra as conseqüências.

Chase:

- E por que eu faria isso? Vocês não são páreo para mim.

Então Raimundo faz com que Wuya lhe entregue o búzio leitor de mentes e o joga, junto com a tiara da mente, para o Omi.

Omi põe a tiara e segura o búzio leitor de mentes:

- Porque se você não fizer por bem, faremos você fazer por mal.

Chase sorri:

- Eu estaria preocupado, se já não estivesse preparado para algo assim.

Omi:

- Como assim?

Chase coloca o capacete Wushu:

- Lembram-se quando o Raimundo estava em seu modo Yang e roubou o seu cofre?

Omi:

- O capacete Wushu! Ele pode proteger quem o estiver usando contra ataques mentais!

Chase:

- Resumindo, ele anula os efeitos da tiara da mente. Se o tivessem usado antes, talvez não estivessem nessa situação agora.

Omi:

- Muito engenhoso, apesar de ser uma péssima notícia para nós, vindo tão tarde.

Kimiko:

- Ele está certo. Nenhum de nós lembrou do capacete Wushu. Isso poderia ter evitado que fossemos controlados.

Clay:

- Acho que nós perdemos essa.

Raimundo:

- Não! Vocês ainda podem derrotá-lo! Ele não é páreo para vocês sozinho!

Kimiko:

- Mas se nós o machucarmos, você também se machuca!

Raimundo sorri:

- Não se preocupem comigo. Eu agüento! Se vocês não fizerem nada, ele vai vencer.

Omi:

- Raimundo está certo! Temos que acabar com o Chase de uma vez por todas.

Chase sorri:

- Não é comigo que vocês deveriam se preocupar.

Omi:

- O que?

Então Chase usa o escorpião rei e chama Mala Mala Jong.

Omi:

- Mala Mala Jong? Mas você precisaria da capa de sombras! E ela estava conosco o tempo todo!

Chase:

- Não o tempo todo. Raimundo também roubou o caco de relâmpago. Eu o usei para roubar a capa de sombras de vocês na última visitinha que vocês me fizeram.

Kimiko:

- Por isso ele apareceu tão rápido atrás de nós!

Chase:

- Agora, Mala Mala Jong, acabe com eles!

Raimundo pula na frente de Mala Mala Jong com a espada de nébula:

- Não se eu puder impedir!

Omi:

- Raimundo, o que pretende fazer?

Raimundo:

- Eu cuido do Mala Mala Jong! Agora dêem uma boa lição no Chase por mim!

Kimiko:

- Mas você não é páreo para Mala Mala Jong sozinho!

Clay:

- É, parceiro, isso é loucura!

Raimundo:

- Só preciso mantê-lo fora de combate até vocês pegarem o escorpião rei do Chase.

Então Raimundo começa a lutar com Mala Mala Jong.

Omi, Clay e Kimiko atacam Chase Young, mas ele é muito rápido e desvia dos ataques dos monges. Até que o Clay usa o dedo de ouro e paralisa o Chase Young, Kimiko o amarra usando o pente de teia e o Omi finaliza o prendendo dentro da esfera de yun.

Chase sorri:

- Muito bem, conseguiram me prender, mas será que serão capazes de vencer Mala Mala Jong e salvar o Raimundo?

Omi:

- Como assim?

Então eles olham para direção em que o Raimundo lutava contra Mala Mala Jong e vêem que Raimundo havia sido imobilizado por Mala Mala Jong e Wuya estava com o átomo Kuzusu apontado para Raimundo.

Wuya:

- Não se movam, ou eu mato o Raimundo.

Raimundo:

- Me larga!

Kimiko:

- Raimundo!

Omi:

- Você não vai deixar ela fazer isso! Se a Wuya destruir o Raimundo, você também morre!

Chase:

- Não necessariamente, eu posso quebrar o pacto.

Wuya:

- O que?

Raimundo:

- O que?

Omi:

- Então eu te desafio!

Kimiko:

- O que você vai fazer Omi?

Omi:

- Vou trazer o Raimundo de volta.

Chase:

- Um desafio? Prossiga.

Omi:

- Se nós ganharmos, você liberta o Raimundo do pacto e nos devolve todos os Shen Gong Wus que roubaram de nós!

Chase:

- E se eu ganhar?

Omi:

- Eu jurarei eterna lealdade a você e você pode pegar o resto dos nossos Shen Gong Wus.

Kimiko:

- Omi! Isso é loucura! Se ele ganhar, você também vai ter que obedecê-lo!

Omi:

- É a única chance que temos de trazer o Raimundo de volta a salvo.

Chase:

- Certo. Eu aceito, mas sem usar Shen Gong Wus.

Omi:

- Certo. O desafio será uma prova de equilíbrio, a última equipe a cair vence.

Chase:

- Aceito. Eu, Wuya e Raimundo contra Você, e seus amigos.

Omi:

- Moleza! O Raimundo não vai competir contra a gente!

Chase:

- Pelo contrário. Se ele cair de propósito nesse desafio, estará cometendo traição direta a mim.

Raimundo:

- Não pode me forçar a lutar contra meus amigos, ainda mais por você!

Chase:

- Mas terá, ou irá morrer.

Kimiko:

- Não esquenta, Raimundo. Nós daremos um jeito.

Omi:

- Certo. Prepare-se para perder, Chase Young!

Kimiko:

- Omi. Sem Shen Gong Wu? Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

Omi:

- Não se preocupe, Kimiko. Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu acho.

Kimiko:

- Que reconfortante.

Chase:

- Prontos?

Clay:

- Pode apostar!

Então toda a área do templo e os arredores se transforma em uma grande área de treinamento de equilíbrio com bastões que sobem e descem do chão aleatoriamente.

Omi e Chase:

- Gong Yi Tanpai!

Então Chase ataca Omi com chutes e socos e Omi se defende de todos os ataques sem perder o equilíbrio.

Clay e Raimundo se enfrentavam frente a frente.

Raimundo:

- Me desculpe Clay, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Clay:

- O mesmo vale pra ocê.

Clay usa o Big Band Boomerangue para tentar derrubar o Raimundo, mas ele desvia.

Então, Raimundo usa um de seus golpes novos de guerreiro Shoku

Raimundo invoca ventanias e forma um tornado que joga o Clay para longe e quando o Big Band Boomerangue volta, Raimundo desvia de novo.

Antes que Clay atingisse o chão, ele é transportado para uma plataforma onde Dojo, Mala Mala Jong e mestre Fung assistiam a tudo.

Dojo:

- Diz ai, garoto.

Clay:

- Desculpa, Mestre Fung. Eu perdi.

Mestre Fung:

- Não se aflija, Clay. Seus amigos ainda permanecem lutando.

Kimiko lutava contra Wuya. O bastão em que a Kimiko se equilibrava estava baixando, mas rapidamente ela pula para outro,

Wuya:

- Você não vai durar dois minutos contra mim.

Kimiko:

- Quer apostar, velhota?

Wuya ataca Kimiko:

- Ora, sua pirralha!

Kimiko desvia:

- Muito lenta!

Então o tornado do Raimundo que havia jogado o Clay para fora da competição atinge Kimiko e Wuya. Elas haviam sido jogadas para cima e estavam, em queda livre, tentando cair em cima de um dos bastões para não perder.

Wuya cai a poucos centímetros do bastão e sai da competição.

Kimiko estava caindo em direção a um bastão que estava descendo:

- Essa não!

Então ela usa um ataque de fogo para lhe dar impulso para outro bastão e rapidamente se posiciona de pé sobre ele. Porém, ela havia caído rápido demais em cima do bastão e perde o equilíbrio.

Kimiko:

- Ah...!

Rapidamente, Raimundo se posiciona de pé em dois bastões ao lado do em que a Kimiko tentava se equilibrar e segura a mão dela, impedindo que ela caísse.

Raimundo sorri:

- Seu herói chegou.

Kimiko:

- Vai sonhando. E o pacto?

Raimundo:

- Eu não posso perder de propósito e nem atacar o Chase, mas não quer dizer que eu não possa te ajudar a não cair.

Omi e Chase lutavam com rapidez e destreza.

Omi ataca Chase:

- Golpe do macaco!

Chase anula o golpe de Omi:

- Como sempre você continua ágil, Omi. Será um prazer tê-lo como meu servo leal.

Omi:

- Você fala demais! O único que vai perder é você Chase Young!

Chase sorri:

- Não conte com isso.

Kimiko:

- Desculpe, Raimundo. Vou fazer isso pra o seu próprio bem.

Raimundo sorri:

- Eu sei.

Então Kimiko ataca o Raimundo com sua habilidade Wudai Marte e invoca várias chamas para a direção em que ele estava. Raimundo pula e usa sua habilidade de ar para apressar sua queda na direção da Kimiko. Então ele estende os dois braços com a intenção de empurrar a Kimiko, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar perto dela, o bastão em que ela estava baixa e ela pula tentando ir para outro. Raimundo estava a ponto de cair, mas usa sua habilidade de vento e consegue subir em outro bastão. Porém, antes que ele se posiciona-se de pé no bastão, ele baixa e Raimundo cai. Vencendo o Raimundo, Kimiko se junta ao Omi na luta contra Chase.

Chase olha para onde os perdedores estavam:

- O que? Você não podia perder de propósito Raimundo!

Raimundo sorri:

- Eu não perdi de propósito. A Kimiko me venceu.

Chase se transforma na sua forma de lagarto:

- Eu não vou perder pra vocês!

Então ele luta com Kimiko e Omi, até que Omi usa sua habilidade Netuno Wudai e invoca um jato d'água. Chase desvia pulando para o alto, mas Kimiko o antinge com uma rajada de fogo e Omi pula mais alto e o atinge de cima com outro jato d'água que o impulsiona para baixo, o fazendo cair e perder o duelo.

O templo volta ao normal, Mala Mala Jong volta à forma dos Shen Gong Wus que o formam separadamente e Omi e seus amigos recebem os Shen Gong Wus.

Chase estava todo molhado:

- Você foi surpreendente, Omi.

Wuya:

- Você perde para eles e ainda os elogia?

Chase:

- Eles mereceram. Me venceram e como eu prometi, devolvo seus Shen Gong Wu...

Raimundo:

- E me livra desse pacto maldito!

Chase sorri:

- Certo.

Então Chase estala os dedos e a mão do Raimundo, que havia sido usada para fazer o pacto, começa a brilhar. Poucos segundos, ela para.

Omi:

- Era só isso?

Chase:

- Só quem propôs o pacto pode quebrá-lo. Caso contrário, a pessoa que o aceitou morre. Ele não é um pacto difícil de se quebrar, apenas a informação era secreta.

Dojo:

- Por isso não estava em nenhum dos pergaminhos!

Chase:

- Apenas mais um dos pequenos mistérios que deixamos de fora dos pergaminhos.

Então Chase Young e Wuya se vão.

Raimundo estava feliz:

- Eu estou livre.

Kimiko pula no Raimundo e lhe beija a bochecha:

- Bem vindo de volta, Raimundo!

Clay:

- É bom te ter de volta, parceiro.

Raimundo:

- Obrigada, pessoal. Sem vocês eu nunca estaria livre.

Omi:

- É um prazer lhe ter de volta ao nosso lado, Raimundo.

Raimundo dá um cascudo no Omi:

- Obrigada, Omi.

Mestre Fung se aproxima dos monges:

- Muito bem, jovens monges. Vocês demonstraram que mesmo em desvantagem, vocês podem lidar com as adversidades.

Omi:  
>- Obrigada, mestre.<p>

Mestre Fung:

- Isso só prova que todos vocês estão prontos para o próximo nível.

Kimiko:

- Próximo nível?

Mestre Fung:

- Todos vocês foram promovidos a guerreiros Shoku.

Raimundo:

- Parabéns, pessoal! Agora vocês estão no mesmo nível que eu!

Kimiko:

- Tá se achando, não é?

Raimundo:

- Não, só estou feliz de agora sermos todos guerreiros Shoku.

Mestre Fung:

- Estejam preparados, pois esse nível trará novas habilidades e responsabilidades para todos.

Raimundo:

- Até para mim?

Mestre Fung::

- Claro que sim, Raimundo. Como líder, você deve guiar seus companheiros por esse novo caminho rumo à vitória.

Raimundo sorri:

- Pode contar comigo, mestre Fung.

Kimiko:

- Esse é o nosso Raimundo.

Mestre Fung:

- Agora, descansem jovens monges. Vocês merecem.

A noite cai e a Kimiko estava sentada no teto do templo olhando para a lua. Então, Raimundo sobe para ver como ela estava.

Raimundo:

- Por que está sozinha aqui em cima?

Kimiko olha para Raimundo:

- Estava olhando a lua e pensando um pouco.

Raimundo aproxima seu rosto do da Kimiko para irritá-la e faz beicinho:

- Estava pensando em mim, admita.

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Até parece.

Raimundo vira-se como se fosse embora:

- Bem, se não era isso, vou indo.

Kimiko lembra-se do pesadelo e segura a perna da calça dele:

- Não! Espere!

Raimundo segura a cintura da calça para que ela não caísse:

- O que foi, Kimiko? Quer que minha calça caia?

Kimiko solta a perna do Raimundo:

- Não! Eu... Me desculpe.

Raimundo senta-se juntinho à Kimiko:

-Tá, me conta o que foi.

Kimiko se encolhe:

- Nã-Não foi nada.

Raimundo sorri:

- Tem certeza?

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Eu...

Então Clay chama do jardim:

- Raimundo? Kimiko? Tá tudo bem com ocês?

Raimundo:

- Hehe... Que hora pro Clay aparecer. Estamos, Clay! Não se preocupe!

Clay:

- Tudo bem! Mestre Fung mandou avisar que o jantar estará pronto daqui a pouquinho!

Raimundo:

- Está bem! Estamos indo!

Então Clay sai do jardim e volta para dentro do templo.

Raimundo se vira para Kimiko:

- Sabe... Eu me lembrei de umas coisas de quando eu estava malvado.

Kimiko fica vermelha, mas tenta disfarçar:

- Foi?

Raimundo fica vermelho:

- Sim. Eu só queria dizer... Me desculpe.

Kimiko:

- O que?

Raimundo:

- Eu não era eu mesmo naquela hora. Eu nunca te trataria como eu te tratei naquela noite. Digo... Você é minha amiga. Eu nunca iria te machucar.

Kimiko:

- Amiga... É... Não se preocupe. Eu não fiquei chateada. Afinal, não era você.

Raimundo:

- Fico feliz de ter resolvido isso. Não queria que você ficasse com idéias erradas sobre mim.

Kimiko sorri:

- Tudo bem, você também não fique com idéias erradas sobre mim.

Raimundo sorri:

- Você quer dizer em relação ao beijo que não terminamos?

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Eu não ia te beijar! Eu só...

Então Raimundo segura os ombros da Kimiko:

- É mesmo, Kimiko? E agora?

Kimiko fecha seus olhos lentamente:

- Não sou eu que estou te beijando, é você que está vindo para cima de...

Então Raimundo beija Kimiko por alguns segundos. Após se beijarem, eles olhavam fixos nos olhos do outro.

Raimundo:

- É assim que eu teria reagido se estivesse normal quando percebi seus sentimentos.

Kimiko fica vermelha:

- Não espere que só porque nos beijamos eu vou ficar toda derretida por você.

Raimundo sorri:

- Hahaha... Eu não esperaria isso, senão não seria a Kimiko que eu gosto.

Kimiko estava envergonhada:

- Obrigada.

Raimundo:

- É melhor irmos jantar antes que os outros venham nos chamar.

Kimiko:

- Verdade.

Raimundo pula do teto para o jardim e antes que a Kimiko pudesse descer, ele grita:

- KIMIKO, EU TE AMO!

Kimiko fica parada em cima do teto do templo sem reação:

- Raimundo...

Omi, Clay, Dojo e Mestre Fung saem de dentro do templo e olham para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Então, Raimundo repete:

- Eu te amo... Kimiko. Como você se sente?

Kimiko reúne todas as suas forças, fechas seus olhos e diz alto e claro:

- Como eu me sinto? Eu... EU TE AMO!

Todos permanecem em silencio, enquanto Kimiko pula do teto para os braços do Raimundo e o abraçava forte.

O Omi olha para os outros confuso:

- Perdi alguma coisa?

Clay sorri:

- Acho que todos nós perdemos, baixinho.


End file.
